Let the Rain Fall
by Kiana Fae
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka's relationship and how they formed the bonds that they did. You will see sides of each character that are not normally seen in the manga or the anime. This is a yaoi fic and there will be scenes that will give this it's M rating later on(sex/language) If you do not like yaoi this may not be a fic for you. KakashixIruka and rated M for later chapters. Kakashi/Iruka
1. Rain and Dolphins

_**IrukaXKakashi**_

_**Let the Rain Fall**_

_**A/N I do not own Naruto or any of the character in Naruto. This will be a Yaoi. If one is not a yaoi fan this may not be for you. This will have a M rating. **_

It was raining and Kakashi just didn't care. He leaned into the memorial stone and let the cold rain numb him. That's what he wanted. To not feel.

Pakkun looked at his master with confused eyes. He was crying and his mask had been left abandoned at the base of his neck. He looked so sad but he didn't understand human emotions well enough to know what to do in this sort of situation. "Boss, you can't stay out here, you'll get sick. Stop acting like a pup and go home. Where it's warm."

"Pakkun, you don't understand. I want to feel nothing. Not get warm. I'm hurt cant you see that?"

"Yes, I see you are hurting but this is not the answer."

"I don't care Pakkun! This is what is helping. If I go home and get warm like you want me to I'll feel the pain again and remember I just seriously pissed off one of my only friends!"

"Please boss."

"No." it was but a mere whisper.

They both felt a familiar chakra approaching. Naruto. He must be here to visit his parents, Kakashi thought. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know anyone else was-KAKASHI SENSEI! WHAT'S WRONG!?" He took one look at Kakashi, crying and maskless, and rushed over to him and just hugged him. "Kakashi Sensei, what happened? What's wrong?" no answer. He looked over at Pakkun, and asked the pug, "What happened?"

"Well I think you're about to find out." Pakkun was looking behind Naruto to see Kurenai approaching with a glare that could rival one of Tsunade's punches directed at Kakashi.

"Hatake, you bastard! How could you!" she walked up to him in a huff, shoved Naruto aside, and slapped him. Twice.

"Kurenai, I am so sorry. I…I didn't mean…"

"Sorry doesn't change what you did!"

"I…I know."

"Hey Kurenai Sensei! What was that for! That was totally uncalled for!"

"Uncalled for? Like hell it was uncalled for! Did he tell you what he did? No? Well he jumped in my husbands lap and kissed him! He was supposed to be our friend and he betrayed our trust! That's what he did!"

"Why the hell is that so bad? He never shows any emotion! Nothing! He always hides behind that mask and that book! And so what, now when he does finally show some feelings, some…some…actual humanness he gets punished? That's probably the reason he never shares anything! If this is how his so called friends act when he actually expresses some feelings id be as closed off as him too! "

"You're a kid, you don't know what you're talking about. You're not married." With a final glare at Kakashi she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Once Kurenai was gone Kakashi slumped more against the memorial stone and just broke down. Naruto looked confused.

"Pakkun keep him here. I have an idea."

"No problem…" Pakkun mumbled.

Minutes later Naruto returned but he wasn't alone. The other chakra was that of Iruka. Who like Naruto, took one look at Kakashi and rushed over to his side and embraced him. "Oh Kakashi I'm so sorry. Naruto filled me in. please come out of the rain."

"No." he choked, his voice barely audible through the rain.

"Kakashi, please. I know it hurts to lose someone close to you, a friend at that, but you cant let yourself get sick because you just don't want to feel anything. You still have an obligation to this village."

"Fuck that."

"Hatake Kakashi, if I ever hear you say that again I'll punish you like I do my students." He could have sworn he saw a tiny bit of fear in the copy Nin's eyes. "Now if you don't come with me back to my apartment willingly I'll pick you up, put you over my shoulder and carry you."

He was using his Sensei voice, the one he has to use on his unruly academy students, and Kakashi could tell there was no arguing with him. "Fine."

Iruka, arms still around Kakashi, formed the seals for the teleportation jutsu. Now they too disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Pakkun and Naruto alone.

"That was a good thing you did pup, getting Iruka I mean."

"Oh. I didn't know what to do and Iruka Sensei always knows what to do when I need help so I thought he could help Kakashi Sensei…"

"Well you thought right."

"Is he going to be mad I saw him without his mask?"

"I don't think he'll be mad seeing as you handled the situation as an adult would."

"I hope you're right."

_**At Iruka's apartment**_

They reappeared in Iruka's living room, Kakashi still in his arms, shivering against the helping chuunin. "Kakashi, I have to get you out of those clothes or you'll get seriously ill." He got a nod in response. He started with his headband and mask that hung loose around his neck. This wasn't nearly the first time he has seen his face but it still made him blush. It was utterly perfect. A jaw that was masculine and yet delicate. A nose not to big and not to small. And soft to the touch.

Next came his vest and shirt. The vest came off no problem but the shirt seemed glued to the paler man. It clung to his chest and showed all the muscles that came with being a ninja. Iruka almost drooled. He always thought the man was attractive, but this was the first time he really had to appreciate it.

After removing his shoes, leg wrappings, and weapons pouch all that was left were his pants. Iruka gulped. He hoped Kakashi was wearing underwear. And at the same time he hoped he wasn't. Kami, Iruka thought, this is not the time to be a pervert. He undid his pants to find he was wearing boxers. He sighed with relief. But the sight of them made Iruka giggle. They had little dolphins on them. It was kawaii. He picked up the silver haired ninja and carried him to his bedroom and laid him on his bed and covered him up. He was about to leave when Kakashi grabbed his wrist and said, "Please, stay." With a voice that soft and sad he couldn't say no.

"Of course Kashi." He climbed in bed with him after shucking his clothes down to his boxers, and wrapped his arms around the shivering man. Kakashi turned to face him and snuggled into Iruka's chest, nuzzling his face into his neck. He started to cry again. He felt so safe with Iruka. And so warm. He eventually cried himself to sleep in Iruka's arms.

Kakashi awoke the next morning to find himself not in his house let alone his own bed. And there was a warm body in said bed with him. He looked at the mans face to see it was Iruka's. Then last night came rushing back to him. And the tears started to escape once more. Iruka felt the warm wet tears and held him tighter.

_**A/N This my first FanFic that I've published and it is by far not complete but I wanted to see what other people thought before I added to it and completed it. I have a plan for this fic and this part is basically to establish a deeper connection between them. No one should be worried for Kakashi will return to his perverted self in no time. **  
_


	2. Tension

**About noon that same day**

Kakashi awoke once more but this time the warm body was not next to him. He was confused until he smelt something delicious coming from what he assumed must be the kitchen. He ventured out of the bed, not bothering or realizing his own lack of clothing, and followed the delectable scent to find two mouth watering sights. One was the lunch Iruka had prepared the other was Iruka clad in nothing but boxers and a cooking apron. It made Kakashi warm in more ways then one.

Iruka had been holding plates and bowls and when he turned to set them on the table he nearly jumped two feet in the air at seeing Kakashi standing there. The plates slipped from his grasp but Kakashi was fast and he caught them before they hit the floor.

Blushing at his clumsiness and at his and Kakashi's lack of clothing, he took the plates and set them on the table, and said, "I'm sorry...you startled me is all. I wasn't expecting you awake so soon. I should put some clothes on...yours aren't dry yet, would you like to borrow some of mine for today?"

"Thank you Iruka, that would be great." Kakashi felt clothes were for the best at least for the moment.

Kakashi went with the blushing chuunin to his bedroom and they silently got dressed. An awkward silence had formed, neither not quite knowing what to say.

When they got back to the kitchen the copy nin saw just what Iruka had been up to. Homemade pork ramen, sweet dangos, green tea, and onigiri. All some of Kakashi's favorite foods. All the jōnin could do was stare in awe.

Iruka, not liking awkward silences much, tried to lift it. "I remember once, you told me these were some foods that you liked...so I thought..."

He couldnt even finish his sentence before Kakashi was pulling him into a hug. "Thank you Ruka. No one has done such a kind thing for me since i became a jōnin."

Iruka, still not used to seeing this side of Kakashi just hugged him gently back, letting him know that he's not alone. He also took note of the new nickname the copy nin has given him. Ruka. He kind of liked it...at least when Kakashi said it.

Kakashi abruptly broke the embrace realizing he may be pushing some boundaries, and said "Well this all looks amazing Ruka! Can we eat it now?"

Seeing the honest eagerness in Kakashi's mismatched eyes was almost too much for Iruka to bear. "Of course." They sat down at Iruka's kitchen table and ate in a comfortable silence. Only when they finished did Iruka ask the painful question. "So Kakashi...what happened last night. If your feeling up to talking about it."

The jōnin's eyes became suddenly cold and distant. "Well since you've been so kind to me the least I can do is explain my stupidity." Iruka didn't say anything and waited for Kakashi to continue. "I was over at Asuma's and Kurenai's for drinks. Asuma and I had just got back from stressful mission and he invited me back to wind down with some sake. I had too much to drink...and Asuma was being a flirt, in a joking way, and my drunk self couldnt tell the difference. We were on the couch and Asuma was playing with my hair, and I lost it. I jumped into his lap and kissed him. He pushed me off of him, I landed hard on the floor. Asuma said some harsh things...I'd rather not...repeat. And I couldn't take it, one of my closest friends saying those harsh words to me, so I left the house in tears and that's where you and Naruto found me."

He looked so broken, that it just about broke Iruka's heart. "Oh Kakashi, I'm so sorry. If he can't overlook one drunken mistake then you dont need him as a friend."

The pale man looked at him and as he did he realized something. "You may be right Iruka, but you know what. Had this horrible thing not happened I would never have known what an amazing and true friend I had in you."

This made Iruka blush. He was found speechless once again. He looked back at the copy nin wide eyed. Tears he didn't know had formed softly made their way down Iruka's cheeks. He felt Kakashi's warm slender fingers gently wiping away the small droplets.

This time it was Iruka who embraced Kakashi. His hair falling to shower them both with his chocolate colored locks. He broke the hug fairly quick. There was so much sadness in the air. He had to find a way to lift it. The tan ninja jumped up from his chair so fast he almost tipped the table over. "Kakashi! why dont we do something fun!"

Kakashi gave him a questioning look. "What did you have in mind?"

"Just...a relaxing day! Of...I don't know...maybe watching a movie? And...perhaps sparring, and maybe a nice walk...and I don't know maybe even a bath!" Kakashi was faced with a very flustered Iruka. But his ideas did sound like fun. And this may be just what he needs right now. Plus he hasn't seen Iruka in action since they had done missions together. Also...that bath idea...if Iruka would join him...NO! Kakashi mentally slapped himself. Iruka was his friend...he couldn't afford to ruin another friendship, considering how few of those he actually had. He had to try to stop those thoughts...but that was easier said then done. If he only knew that the dolphin was having a very similar problem.

"That all sounds like just the thing i need Ruka. With all this...that happened, I think a nice day of relaxation therapy Iruka style will be great." He smiled softly, and it was the cutest thing in Iruka's mind. Sure he's seen Kakashi mask-less but it wasn't all that often. "So...Ruka, where do we begin?"

"Perhaps the spar? We could walk down to the training grounds, spar, come back and decide how the rest of the night should go from there?"

"Spar it is then! It's been ages since I've seen those ninja skills of yours." He winked at the chūnin and decided since he was already borrowing his clothes he may as well go find some training ones. Iruka laughed and followed him to acquire a change of clothes.

"It may have been awhile, but don't think that you can go easy on me. I'm not THAT rusty."

"For your sake you better hope your not rusty. I was hoping for a challenge." Mask now up, he was smirking at the chūnin.

"Oh, I'll give you a challenge alright." He had just finished pulling his hair back into it's usual perfect ponytail. He looked at Kakashi before deciding on his next course of action. He decided to go for it. He yanked his mask down kissed him on the cheek lightly pulled his mask back up and in his best taunting voice that he could muster told Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, "Catch me if you can." He winked once at the now frozen man and ran out the front door.

**_A/N Hope everyone likes chapter two. There will be yaoi scenes to come. I promise ;) But I like to build up some story first. _**


End file.
